


Goodbye to a world once known

by SpacecommanderStoley



Category: South Park
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29052927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpacecommanderStoley/pseuds/SpacecommanderStoley
Summary: When the world goes to shit who can you trust? Who will be the ones who will fight with you and who will be the ones to throw you to a pack of wolves? Can the people of South Park survive or will everything come crumbling around them? Only time can tell.
Relationships: Bebe/Wendy, Ike/Firkle, Kenny/Token, Kevin/Red, Mark/DogPoo, Michael/Brimmy, Mole/Gregory, Pete/Clyde, Pip/Damian, Rebecca/Estella, Stan/Kyle, TJ/Henrietta, Tricia/karen, Tweek/Craig
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

Freaks: basic infected. Useless alone but in a horde are extremely dangerous. Make the most noise and are the least agile of the bunch. They are incredibly stupid and can’t figure out most things. They are the most common infected. They’re quick to lose track of prey

Scouts: Scouts are higher up on the dangerous scale then Freaks, with the ability to run and jump really far they are dangerous on their own. They are a bit smarter, with the ability to figure out simple traps. Less common but are still pretty common. They lose track of prey rather easily

Spiders: These infected are ones that can climb, they are rather intelligent and will use their own body to break windows and anything blocking windows to get to their prey. They are an uncommon type of infected but travel in packs to make things easier on them. It takes a different noise or sudden movement to get them away from their prey. They rely on sudden movement to find what they’re looking for. 

Tanks: These infected are the strongest of them all. With the ability to run but not for long and the strength to flip cars they are the most feared. They are very intelligent and will use their strength to get to their prey, Only time will make these infected lose interest in their prey. They are extremely uncommon but with how large and heavy they are they can be heard from a mile away giving the prey an upper hand.

Ninjas: The stealthiest of the group, they make little noise and a giveaway is the breathing like noise they make and their glowing eyes. All though the breathing is very quiet it can still be heard. They are rare and are typically found in dark rooms in houses or in back rooms in stores. It is nearly impossible to lose the ninjas. Most who have ran into them haven’t survived to tell the tale. 

Screamers: These infected, all though they don't attack are the deadliest. With an ear piercing yell, it leaves the prey disoriented and makes ears ring. With the scream it brings over any infected within a fifty meter radius. Extremely uncommon, they are very intelligent and use their surroundings to hide and get the drop on unsuspecting prey to give them an easy meal while other infected do all the work.


	2. What has happened!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A normal day turned awful, who will survive and who will perish?

It had been a regular day, nothing out of the ordinary, everyone went to work and school like it was normal. Kenny had called Karen telling her he’d be a bit late and would bring something home for dinner so she took this chance to watch TV. She was lost in her show only to be pulled out of it by the sound of her brother’s truck, but something seemed off, it sounded like he had just made a sharp unexpected turn.Karen bolted up when Kenny busted open the front door “Karen get a bag packed we gotta go to the community center and now” he grabbed his sister’s hand pulling her towards the bedrooms. Karen pushed him off her “what has you so freaked out?” Kenny stopped walking and looked at her “I don’t know what they are, zombies? But they didn’t act like zombies” Karen looked at Kenny and began to laugh, he had to be joking, Zombies? Karen only stopped laughing when she saw the seriousness in Ken’s eyes “you...you’re serious!” Kenny nods “yes now please pack a bag, I don’t care what you pack just pack one. Get in the truck and lock the door. I can unlock the door using my key, don’t open the door for anyone.” Kenny ran into his room. Karen ran into hers dumping the contents of her school bag on her bed, she opened her dresser drawer and shoved clothes in it, she grabbed her knife collecting and put it in her bag. She zipped up the bag and went to leave the room, she stopped when she saw a picture on her cork board. She grabbed it and ran out of the house and ran to Kenny’s truck. 

Karen locked the doors like she was told to do and held one of her knives, she looked around a bit tense. If they really didn’t really act like zombies then was it really safe for her to be out here alone? Don’t get it wrong Karen was a strong girl, trained in fighting and even began to be shown how to shoot a gun from her brother. She was pulled out of her thoughts by the sound of something hitting her window, she looked over and a freak was smashing its face against her window trying to get to her, Karen backed away from the window holding the knife tightly. The window began to crack the harder it smashed its head into the window, Kenny grabbed it and threw it on the ground stomping its head in “Don’t. Ever. Touch. My. Sister!” With one final stomp the head exploded, Kenny threw his duffle bag in the trunk and got in placing his Ruger EC9S on the center console “buckle up we gotta go.” Kenny put his seat belt on and threw the truck into drive and they were off. Kenny turned into the parking lot and parked the truck. Kenny got out first and checked the surroundings “come on” Karen got out and the McCormick siblings made their way inside the community center where everyone else was. 

The community center was full and full of commotion, Wendy was standing in the front front trying to get everyone to calm down. Voices began to blend together “what do we do?” “Our fucking parents left us” “they’re just teens they shouldn’t be dealing with this!” Wendy slammed her hands on the table “Everyone shut up!” The loud yell from Wendy got everyone to be quiet, well almost everyone. Cartman scuffs “who made this bitch in charge?” Kyle looked at him “shut the fuck up fatass. You are so fucking annoying.” Cartman glared “shut up you fucking jew!” Kyle stood up quickly “come over here and say that to my fucking face.” The two of them made their way to the center of the aisle, Kenny pushed Cartman back while Stan held Kyle back “he isn’t worth it” Stan glared at Cartman, Kyle glared at him before making his way back to his seat next to Ike, Ike looked at him “you would have beat his ass.” Kyle smiles “I know.” Cartman glares “fucking coward” he sat back down. Wendy looked at them “now with that done we need a plan. We need to make some kind of order.” Cartman glares “and what you plan on making yourself our leader? Fuck that I’m out of here” he stood up and walked to the door. When he opened the door he came face to face with five freaks, they grabbed him and began to pull him out. Kenny got up quickly running over Karen stood up “Kenny!” Kenny grabbed him trying to pull him back in the center, however Cartman had other plans. Cartman grabbed Kenny and tried to swap their spots. “Fuck man” Stan and Craig ran over and wrapped their arms around Kenny trying to pull the two apart. Karen ran over and without thinking pulled her knife out of her pocket. With a panic she plunged her knife into Cartman’s shoulder. Cartman placed his hand on his shoulder “you little bitch!” This was what they needed, Stan and Craig pulled Kenny back in and the freaks pulled Cartman out, his screams filled the silent room. Kenny’s eyes widened as he watched them tear him apart. 

Once his screams died down the freaks seemed to lose interest in him, and their attention turned to the community center. Wendy looked at them “the door quickly!” Stan and Craig closed the door holding it shut “fuck they’re going to bust it in” Craig pressed his body harder against it “we need to block the door with something.” The fear of possibly dying was terrifying to all, Ike was the first to get himself out of the trance, he stood up and ran over shoving his hockey stick between the handles “that should hold it at least for a little while.” Stan and Craig backed away from the door and sure enough it held but the door was shaking too much for just the hockey stick to hold the door. Token stood up “use the chairs, the table, anything to block the door.” The desk was the first thing to go against the door, Kevin and Mark lifted it up and pressed it against the door, while the others stacked chairs. DogPoo and Brimmy searched the back room and brought things out that could be used. After ten minutes the door was pretty much completely blocked off. Pete crossed his arms “looks like we’re staying here tonight” Clyde sighs “I guess we should get comfortable.” Wendy sighed “starting tomorrow we’ll come up with a plan” Tricia looked at her “maybe we should make a wall, like in all those zombie shows.” Karen smiles “that’s a good idea” Wendy nods “we’ll discuss it more in the morning. For now try to get some sleep.” The night seemed to drag on, listening to those things outside made everyone on edge. Kenny walked over to Karen and sat down next to her, Karen laid her head on his shoulder “we’re going to be fine right?” Kenny held her close, rubbing her arm “we’ll be just fine, I promise.” Kenny rested his head on the wall listening the freaks as they made noises into the night.


	3. Nightmares and beyond

Three months had passed since the first night of the ever living hell, the town was doing pretty well. They had a farm which consisted of animals and plants from fruits to vegetables to plants that can help medically. The unplanned parenthood was turned into a medical center to help with mostly bullet wounds or cuts and breaks while helping around the base. There was a council made to keep order in the base, with a total of six people in the council order is kept rather easily. Only needing five people to agree with an idea for it to pass, but that wasn’t always an easy task. 

It was around six am when Kenny bolted up panting, another nightmare had entered his mind during the night. Even if it was three months ago the image and the thoughts of Cartman being ripped from his hands and being eaten alive still riddled his mind, Karen looked in his room as she walked by “another nightmare?” Kenny nods putting his hand over his face “yes these fucking nightmares are killing me.” Karen nods patting his leg “why don’t you come down to the center, maybe there’s some medicine we have that might help get rid of the nightmares.” Kenny nods smiling at her “you should leave I’m only in my boxers” Karen rolls her eyes shaking her head “you’re so gross” she stood up and left the room shutting the door behind her. Kenny threw his blanket off him and got up. After throwing on his clothes he made his way downstairs, he grabbed a granola bar and he was out the door. Outside there were people already moving around, the night guards were being swapped out for the morning guards. Kenny grabbed Pete’s arm stopping him before he could go home “did you see anything?” Pete pulled his arm away from him “nothing out of the ordinary too badly. I saw a few freaks running when I saw them but I think they found a deer or something.” Kenny nods “I’ll tell Wendy that. Have you had any signs of” “I’m going to stop you there, if I saw any sign of TJ I would have said something” Pete crosses his arms “it’s been three months, I think we should accept he’s dead.” Pete walked away from him. 

Kenny sighs and walks to the medical center passing a few people on the way, Kevin smiles waving “hey Ken.” Mark held the box they were carrying “Stoley!” Kevin grabbed the box “sorry Mark” he laughed nervously helping him move the box. Kenny smiles and walked to the center, he pushed open the door and walked inside Karen looked at him “oh you made it” Kenny smiles “I will do anything to actually get a good night sleep” Karen smiles laughing tossing him a pill bottle “I found it in the way back behind our other medicines” Kenny catches it reading the label Karen smiles “it’s supposed to get rid of your dreams” Kenny nods “thank you Karen I appreciate it” he rubbed her head “I have a meeting to get to I’ll see you later” Karen smiles “tell Wendy I’ll be there soon” Kenny smiles “will do.” he slipped the pills in his pocket and left the center making his way to the community center. Inside the center there was a large center table and a map of the area, Wendy looks at the map “any area that isn’t clear” Mole nods grabbing a marker drawing a small border, he points at one side “anythin’ past here isn’t safe. There are plenty of towns and unexplored areas. However with unexplored areas comes danger.” Wendy nods looking up “oh hello Kenny, nice of you to join us” Kenny laughs “yeah sorry, I had another nightmare last night and Karen was giving me a hand with that. Oh yeah Karen will be here later.” He climbed up the stairs “what’s going on now?” 

Wendy looks at the map “we’re planning the next run.” Kenny nods “a big group or small one?” Wendy crosses her arms “just a small group. More of a scouting mission then a gathering mission” Mole nods “I’ll be leading it” Pip looks at him “are we sure we should let an unstable man lead it?” Mole glares putting his shovel on the table “say that to my face.” Pip smiles holding his bow “I already have” Wendy hits the table :enough. Kenneth will be in charge of this run.” Kenny points at himself “me? You want me to lead this run?” Wendy rubs her forehead “yes Kenny unfortunately you’re the most sane one on the running team here right now so you’ll be incharge.: Mole looks at her “this is not fair Wendy, I’m the one with experience.” Wendy took a deep breath “you are not incharge this time Mole now get that threw your head!” Mole nods, shrinking back a bit “understood ma’am.” Making her way to the door Wendy spoke “you will all leave in a few hours, make sure you have everything and you are prepared. Who knows what is out there. This meeting is over.” She pushed the door open and left. Once she left Mole looked at Kenny “listen here Kenneth you better know what you’re doing or there will be a price to pay.” He grabbed his shovel and left the center, Pip smiles “I know you’ll do just fine old chap. I’ll see you in a few hours” he patted Kenny on the back before leaving Kenny, now alone, sighed “I’m fucking screwed.” 

A few hours passed and Kenny held his ironhorse SPR “you all ready?” Mole rolls his eyes “I guess we are” Pip smiles “I know I’m read Ken” Mole scuffs “suck up” Pip smiles “oh I’m sorry I think I hear a wasted breath just came out of a worthless man’s mouth” Mole glares “watch it Brit” Kenny huffs “enough! We’re doing this no matter what now, come on get going” Mole rolled his eyes and began to walk. The three of them left the base unaware they had a little guest following them out. Henrietta shook Pete “wake up” Pete groaned “what?” She looked around his room “have you seen Edna?” Pete sat up rubbing his eyes “no I haven’t seen her since we finished breakfast and I laid down for bed.” Panic began to set in “she was in the house last I saw her, Firk and Michael haven’t seen her at all.” Pete stands up quickly “then we better get looking.” Searching the house was useless until Pete found something “Henri!” Henrietta ran over looking at the open backdoor, she ran outside looking around “Edna!” Pete and Firkle ran outside, Pete looks around “we gotta split up and look” Splitting up and going off into three different directions asking everyone but coming up short. A little knock came from the gate “mommy” Edna’s little voice came from the gate Henrietta and Pete looked at the gate running over, Henrietta opened the gate “Edna” she came face to face with a pistol instead of her daughter, a man smiles wickedly “hello there, I think we all need to have a little talk”


	4. This can't be happening

Inside of base the air was tense, on one hand the group wanted to beat the shit out of this man and his band of thugs but on the other hand no one wanted to risk him hurting Edna. Her little smiles and laughter is what kept some of the adults going so risking her life was not an option well it never was an option. The man smiles “now is this everyone? I don’t want no damn stragglers” Wendy nods “this is everyone I promise.” Her promise was not a true one other than Ken, Pip, and Mole not being there two more people were missing, well not missing they could see everything that was going on. Ike held his Noveske N4 looking down the scope “I have a clean shot I could take him out” Kyle put his hand on his shoulder “as much as I’d love to see his fucking brains splatter look closer, he isn’t the only one with his gun pointed at Edna. Kill him, they kill her and that isn’t a trade we want just hold on.”Ike huffed gripping his barrel tightly, he wanted to take the shot more than anything but Kyle was right. He couldn’t risk them hurting Edna so it was best to just sit back and watch how everything went down, they were a last resort if everything went down. The man looked at the group “now I believe I should introduce myself. The name is Mitchell and I am only interested in talking to your leader” Wendy nods “well I’m the head of the council. My name is Wendy, what can we help you with?” Her fake kindness towards the man was hard to keep up. 

Mitchell smiled a smile that seemed to drip venom “we want half your stuff and right now or else the little girl doesn’t live long enough to see teenage years” Edna whimpered slightly looking at him, Henri growled and went to start walking but was stopped by someone. Michael simply shook his head and kept staring at Mitchell, as much as he wanted to strangle him right then and there he knew it wasn’t the time for it. Too many of his men were close by and one wrong step Edna would be injured. Henri huffed but slowly began to back down. Wendy looked at Mitchell “half our stuff! We don’t even have that much!” Mitchell smiled wickedly “then it wouldn’t take long to get everything now would it?” Stan looked at Wendy “Wendy this is up to you, we support any decision you make” he whispered Wendy closed her eyes “will you leave us alone and give us Edna?” Mitchell nodded “you have my word.” This was one of the hardest parts of Wendy’s job, making decisions no one wanted to “give us an hour, we will have half our stuff packed up and ready to go.” She opened her eyes and looked at him. Mitchell smiled “oh we are going to watch you and make sure we get half of everything.” Wendy sighs “as you wish.” It took a bit longer than an hour but everything was packed and placed into their trucks. Mitchell pushed Edna towards them “we appreciate everything” he laughed hopping in the truck as it drove off, Edna ran over to Henri and hugged her clinging to her. Henri held her tightly “you’re alright, you’re safe now.” 

Mark crossed his arms “now what the fuck do we do? At the rate the plants are growing we won’t have enough food for the winter.” Wendy rubbed her face “for once in your damn life Mark be quiet” Kevin messed with his hands “but Mark is right. The plants aren’t producing enough and the animals aren’t ready to be made into food yet.” Kevin Stoley, one of the only people to respect Mark but also he was relatively respected in the base. His knowledge of the sky, clouds and wind patterns had helped them a few times in predicting bad storms. Wendy sighed “well Kenny, Mole and Pip are exploring a new. If they come back and say it’s clear then we’ll have a group go out and get as much food as we can.” Almost comically as soon as she said that the small group stepped back inside, Kenny was between Mole and Pip. Mole seemed pissed off while Pip had his smile on his face. Kenny smiled “hey this is a rather large welcome committee, what happened?” Karen crossed her arms “oh nothing big, we just had some fun and got robbed” Pip looked at her “wait robbed? What happened?” A quick explanation was given to the small group, Kenny nods “well my find seems less interesting” Kenny took his bag off and opened it showing a passed out Sonic Karen looked at him “the hell is that?” Kenny shrugged “I figured we could ask when he woke up but I’m going to have to leave him in your care Karen. I need to go back out” Karen picked up the hedgehog and took him to the medical building. 

The small group of Ken, Pip, Mole, Bebe, and Pete had set off in a few vehicles to the newest area to find some supplies. Kenny got out of the car he was in “alright there are three grocery stores, we search them” Kenny’s words were cut off by the loud sound of a Tank’s footsteps, Pete looked up “holy shit move!” He yelled, running away the cars, another car barreling at them at a rather high speed. Everyone ran off in different directions mostly to throw off the Tank but also large groups were harder to hide. Bebe had found herself all alone, she walked through a store “guys?” She whispered, panic began to set in as she heard freaks hitting things outside and some sounded like they were inside. Her breathing picked up a bit and her vision began to narrow, she could hear something or someone close by. She felt a pair of arms wrap around her and pull her somewhere she went to scream but a hand covered her mouth “be quiet” the person whispered. Fear took over and she grabbed her knife and went to stab them, the knife hit the shelf instead of the person “Bebe relax it’s me” Bebe turned to the person and looked at them. A pair of familiar gray eyes met her blue ones and she squinted at them “TJ?”


End file.
